I'm in love with you, Jack Frost
by Queen8Candy
Summary: Elsa is getting her wisdom teeth out and Jack is here to tape the whole thing. She says some things that really might effect their relationship (in a good way). ONE SHOT! MODERN!


**Yay A new story! Before we get started I just want to say that I have never got my wisdom teeth out, and that this was all (kinda) based off videos of people after getting their wisdom teeth out on youtube. Okay let's begin!**

 **Enjoy...**

Anna handed Jack the recorder as she parked into the parking space near the dentist building. Elsa was getting her wisdom teeth out, and since their parents were too busy to pick her up themselves, Anna offered to pick the loopy Elsa up. Right when Anna got the okay to pick up Elsa, she called Jack to be the camera guy and tape all of the crazy stuff Elsa will do. Jack was also a friend of Elsa's. Wait, friend? More like Best Friend.

"You ready?" Anna asked, anxious. She rubbed both of her hands together fast, in excitement.

Jack turned the recorder on and looked at Anna from the back seat. "Yup!"

Anna opened her door and opened the back seat door next to Jack as they noticed Elsa with chubby cheeks, being walked by a female nurse. Elsa was laughing the whole way to the car.

"HEY ANNA! My man!" Elsa chuckled as the nurse handed Elsa to Anna.

"Thank you. Was she good?"

"Oh yeah." The nurse smiled. "Bye Elsa."

Elsa looked at the nurse, glaring, with both eyes almost shut. "That's Queen Elsa to you!"

"Elsa. Your not a queen." Anna said. Elsa looked at Anna and poked her nose.

"That's what they all say." She whisper/yelled.

Anna rolled her eyes and looked at Jack who already had the camera going. Elsa eyes popped at the sight of her silver haired best friend.

"Your hot." Elsa smirked. Jack laughed. "Be my husband! Now please!"

"Elsa, is that the medicine talking?"

"No, Jack. I'm 100% elephant..."

Anna rolled her eyes and got Elsa in the backseat next to Jack. In a swift second, Anna shook the nurses hand and got into the drivers seat getting the engine started. She looked at Elsa. "Ready?"

Elsa responded by saying, "Voom Voom! I can't feel my lips..."

Anna giggled and got out of the parking spot, and onto the road.

"So Elsa," Jack caught Elsa's attention quick. She smiled, showing her teeth, with both of her eyes half way closed. "What are you thinking about?"

Elsa laughed and then stopped laughing, looking outside at the sunny, hot road. She dragged her head to look Jack straight in the eyes. "Jack, your nose looks amazing. Where. Did. You. Get. It."

"I was born with it."

Her face lit up and her mouth opened wide. She suddenly began to cry, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I don't wanna go to boot camp, mom!"

Anna started laughing as she stopped at a red light.

"Oh Jack. Don't let go Jack. Don't let go!"

Jack tried keeping his laughter in as she began hugging him very tightly, with her head on his chest. "Okay I won't, Elsa."

"Queen Elsa." She corrected, drowsy.

"Queen Elsa."

Elsa fell asleep in their embrace.

"How is she doin'?" Anna asked, stopping at another red light.

"She's doing good. She fell-"

Elsa jolted up with eyes wide open. "Anna don't run the stop light! Your going to get yourself killed!"

"Don't worry, Elsa." Anna said, amused but slightly annoyed.

Elsa stuck her hand in her mouth and took out the cotton with blood on it. Her eyes began to fill with tears as she flung the cotton at the passenger seat.

"Elsa!" Anna scolded.

"I'm dying, Jack! I have a strawberry inside of my stomach, and it's not calming down!"

Jack started laughing historically as Anna handed him another cotton ball for her mouth. "Open wide."

She stopped him from putting the cotton in her mouth. "If you wanted to kiss me you could of just asked." Elsa said with a face that said 'duh'.

Jack rolled his eyes, putting the camera down for a moment. She opened her mouth wide for him, as he set the new cotton ball in her mouth to stop the bleeding.

He sat back in his seat pointing the camera at Elsa. She leaned on Jack, whispering in his ear. "I have to tell you something." She said, not even whispering.

"What?"

"I'm in love with you, Jack Frost." She said, this time whispering in his ear. Not even Anna who was focused on the road could hear her.

"Really?" He said, amused. She nodded her head fast.

"Shhh." She put a finger on his lips. "Don't tell Jack. Okay?"

He smirked and whispered in her ear. "Jack likes you back."

She started giggling like crazy.

"What's going on back there?"

"Ill tell you when we get to your place." Jack responded.

"Same here!" Said Elsa, raising her hand in the air. "Put some music on!"

Anna pushed a button on the radio and Elsa began singing. "OH I THINK THAT I FOUND MYSELF A CHERRYPIE! SHE IS ALWAYS RIGHT THERE WH-WHEN..." Elsa fell asleep, resting her head on Jack's lap.

"Turn that music off!" Elsa demanded. Anna followed her orders and the car went silent. "Hoolagan kids. Stepping on my yard like their so cool. Ugh."

* * *

The next day Jack came over to visit Elsa to see how she was doing. She saw the video and soon confessed her feelings in real life.

"I knew it." Jack said, with a victory fist in the air.

Elsa smiled. "So what now?"

Jack responded by leaning over to kiss her. She kissed back but soon pulled away with a worried smile. "There still might be leftover blood in my mouth"

He raised his eyebrow. "Can I barrow some mouth wash?" He asked, walking towards the bathroom.

She nodded, and he walked out.

She laughed a little, sitting down in a seat. "I really am in love with you, Jack Frost."

 **again I have never gotten my wisdom teeth out. I've only seen the ones on youtube. But if I got anything wrong than please ignore it. I hope you all like it and check out another Jelsa Story I have on my profile. Review and favorite!**

 **Oh and sorry if the story was short.**

 **Stay Queenly**

 **~QueenMaylina8Candy**


End file.
